


Tickle Attack

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: The Octotrio is behaving uncharacteristically quiet, so you decide to do something against that.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Floyd Leech & Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech & Reader, Jade Leech/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tickle Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I made this from a platonic standpoint, but you can see this as romantic as well.  
> Request from my tumblr account.  
> Request:  
> "Hello! I just recently discovered your blog and I love your writing! May I request some fluff of the mc seeing that the octo trio had a bad day and in an attempt to try and cheer them up they try tickling them?"

Like every day after school, you made your way to Mostro Lounge. Wanting to enjoy the beautiful ambiance while drinking your favorite cocktail. Usually, the Octotrio joins you on the couch and entertains you with their regular unintentionally funny discussion that always ends up with Azul frustrated and the Leech twins having the time of their life.

When you stepped into the Lounge, expecting to be greeted with the Tweels signature grins and Azul’s soft voice welcoming you back, you were more than confused when no one came to you. Thinking they were busy and didn’t hear you come in, you sat down at an empty table and let a waiter take your order. 

Minutes passed, nothing happened. Well, that was odd, the trio was not in sight but the Lounge was not closed and the trio was at school today, you have seen them.

Okay, you could not help but feel like something is wrong. You took out your smartphone and called Jade, he was usually the most levelheaded out of the trio and would surely explain what’s going on. 

After picking up the phone, Jade told you they were all in their respective rooms because they were a bit exhausted. While he did sound tired, you knew this couldn’t be it. So after hanging up, you decide to head to Azul. As he lets his feelings slip easier, you might break through to him.

Knocking on his door and telling him it’s you, you need to talk. You hear him unlock the door, “Come in!” says the blue-eyed man while gesturing for you to sit down. “I don’t have much time but if it is something important, I will listen.”, you could clearly hear the sadness in his voice. He did not look at you once though, typing away at his laptop.

Being frustrated about this, you poke him. “Look at me when you talk!” you whined playfully. Suddenly he started to twitch, making a weird snorting sound. You pull back, a bit confused. Then it dawned on you. You grinned devilishly and poked him several times, “Don’t be like that~”. “W-what are you- HAHAH d-doing? HAHAHA”, laughing while trying to question your behavior. “Trying to make you feel better!”, you answer him after a few minutes. Catching his breath, he looks at you with big eyes. “You can talk to me when you have something on your mind, you know?”, you exclaimed. He looked away abashedly.

Before you could say more, Jade knocked on the door and opened it. “I have something for...”, he stopped when he saw you were there. “I’m sorry, I can come at a later time.”, his voice seemed really despondent. “No no! Please come sit with us.”, you said, patting the space beside you, in order for him to sit there.

Both Jade and Azul were surprised but neither tried to say something against it. Now only one is missing, how fortunate Jade came to Azul, instead of you having to go them all separately and try to get all 3 together.

“Now...tell me what is on your mind?”, you put your hands on their shoulders. “Nothing. Why would you even ask that?”, Jade answered swiftly. “Fine. You want it the hard way? I don’t mind that.”, you started tickling them both. Surprisingly, Jade was more ticklish than you thought.

Their laughter attracted the missing twin. Floyd opened the door with a strong swing. “Ahhh, why is it so noisy here? Do you want to be squeezed??”, he spews with an agitated expression.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Guess his mood got from sad to annoyed, well, this eel changes his mood on a whim. But this also means you can change his mood easily.

Of course, this means one thing. You quickly charged towards Floyd, yelling “TICKLE ATTACK!!!”, even Floyd was stunned by that, reacting too late. With the impact, you were now both on the floor. You wasted no time in tickling him and BOY was his laugh cute, echoing in the hallway like a tune. 

Even the boys behind you laughed couldn’t but laugh. This was quite amusing to watch, after all. But that didn’t last long. You stopped tickling Floyd, looking at the smart duo behind you. “I’m not done with you yet. I won’t stop until I get all the sadness out from you!”, lunging towards them. The other residents could only hear the mix of screaming and laughing.

This was going to be a long night for you four but you’d do anything for them if it means that they won’t be sad anymore. No matter what makes them sad, you will always listen to them, you will always have their back.


End file.
